Should have stayed home
by memoryofme
Summary: Fionna is always open for an adventure, when a job opening came up in the dreary town of A.A.A. she chases it down. When she gets to the town all is normal, but she soon finds out that she should have stayed home with her sister, this new opportunity turns to a night mare.
1. Chapter 1

I hummed a slight tune that had been stuck in my head for the whole bus ride; the song that had stuck in my brain was terribly catchy even though I couldn't remember the word or the name.

My head smacked the front of the seat as the bus driver pulled to an immediate stop.

"Ow." I muttered rubbing my sore nose; I didn't think the driver could drive, and if he could no one told him about how to use the brakes.

Almost half the people on the bus got off at this stop, only about three people were left, two of which were sleeping, and they had probably missed their stop while napping. My attention snapped up when I noticed a man walking down the aisle towards my seat.

'Don't sit here, don't sit here' I thought as he turned toward me.

He flopped down in the seat next to me. I sighed, just my luck that he would sit next to me on an empty bus. He turned to me and smiled, several of his teeth were missing and the smell of his breath made me gag.

My gag didn't put him off though.

"hiya, my name is jack, but my friends call me no teeth."

He had to be kidding, but his facial expression said he was dead serious. Looking at his teeth again I couldn't doubt why his friends called him no teeth. Jake turned back around when I didn't answer and thankfully most of his breath went with him.

I almost felt bad for him; he was wearing what I thought used to be white t shirt but was now stained yellow, along with greasy brown hair half hidden by a worn baseball cap. He wore worn jeans with various, unidentifiable stains on it. To top it all off this guy smelled worse than Scuppy; the skunk that my sister had caught with her bare hands back when we were kids.

Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible I scooted closer to the window. I wish I had some of the spray able mouth wash that I used to carry, this guy needed more than scuppy. Ignoring jacks stench the best I could I stared out to the scenery, we were heading further away from the city and into the more rural country.

I had been riding on this bus for longer than five hours, I had a fierce cramp in my back, I had left once for a bathroom break and I was slowly working through my stash of sandwiches and candy bars I had packed. I was finally reaching my destination, I was pretty sure if we weren't there fast enough I would break the window open and jump out, Mr. no teeth was putrid.

I started bouncing up and down in my seat as I caught sight of the town sign. It was A.A.A. a small town with little over 2,000 people living there, and now that I thought about, I hadn't the slightest idea what the A's stood for. We pulled up and slammed to a stop, this time I held my hands up so I didn't smash my nose. I grabbed my small carry-on bag and got up and out of my seat. I slid past jack and hoped none of his smell wiped off me; I would rather not smell of a dead hedgehog for the rest of the day.

I walked past the bus driver who gave me a look of hate and hacked a lugie, which he spat in my direction. I had to admit, I would miss the oldster; but really who was I kidding, that guy was a jerk.

I stepped off the bus and it tore down the street before the door was fully closed. I glanced around, for being nine in the mourning the place was deserted, actually it was beyond deserted I didn't think the tumble weeds would even venture here. I  
adjusted my back pack that held all my valuables, and took a step into the town. I glanced around and almost immediately my eyes were drawn to the large white chapel that rested on top of a grassy hill, all sorts of cars were parked there all rusting and or a pick up truck. I ahead the impulse to smack my fore head, it was Sunday, almost everyone was at the church. At least that explained why it was so empty.

I looked at the watch that was strapped to my wrist, it was almost nine thirty, I had about half an hour until it was over. I glanced around and when I caught sight of one of the only bench, I sat. I wiped the sweat from my brow, it was September but it was still burning hot.

I felt tempted to take my hat off but I kept it in place, I never took off my hat, ever.

Slowly my head nodded back and I fell asleep on the hard green bench.

I woke with someone poking my arm; I jolted upright in the air. I looked over and saw a guy; he had bright blonde hair and startling blue eyes. He looked around my age. It was so pleasant to see a normal looking, full toothed man.

"Hey, are you Fionna?"

I nodded no longer in a sleepy haze.

"Hi I I'm Finn, I thought you looked different, and I knew that a new veterinarian was coming in to replace Dr. Burns the old vet."

"Hi Finn, do you think you could show me where to go?"

"Yep, follow me."

I got up and picked up my bag and rushed to catch up. The streets were much more active and I dodged three children running around without shoes on, their faces flushed bright red, giggling as they ran.

Finn led me to a bigger house, the biggest one I had seen in the town but not the biggest I had ever seen. In the front a little sign said 'veterinarian'. I smiled slightly, finally a new beginning with a new job.

"Alright Fionna, I'll see you later."

I turned to Finn who had started to walk away.

"Thank you Finn, you were a huge help, I owe you one."

I walked up the gravel drive way, which seemed to be miles long. I finally reached the porch. I rang the doorbell, and when I got no answer I tested the door. It opened easily with a slight squeak from the rusted hinges. I felt nervousness stir in my belly but I pushed it down.

"Hello, anyone home."

I got no reply, setting my bag on the floor and walked into the back of the clinic. I glanced back to the waiting room, reconsidering walking into the unknown, but that dampened. This was an adventure; I should have fun, and get as much action as I could out of this. I walked down and peered into one of the many doors.

It was only a checkup room. I found another room along with the science lab a office with a small love seat in the corner an operation room and to top it off I found a dark room that was for x ray development. After going through the rooms again I still couldn't find anyone. After what seemed forever I found a stairwell in the back of the clinic. I reached out and opened the handle.

I froze when I felt cool air brush me neck.

"boo."

I jumped high in the air and spun aiming a good punch. What I saw however made me falter. A man laughing hysterically, he was tall and pale along with black eyes his hair was long and fluffy looking.

I scowled at him as he straightened and was only slightly chuckling.

"You should have seen your face, it was priceless." He smiled at me charmingly and I forced my face to say straight.

"That was not cool, dude!"

He continued laughing. We stood there for a couple minutes, I scowled at him.

"Alright," he said, "I'm Marshall lee, head and only vet at this clinic, and you are Fionna right?"

"yes." I said in a clipped tone

"Gosh, I didn't think you would be so good-looking, but, life is full of surprises."

I blushed heavily and looked away.

"Okay, your room is upstairs third door on the right, you can put your stuff away and meet me back here and I'll give you a tour of the house." He held up my bag "this was in the lobby, thought you might want it."

I snatched the bag away from his grip, turned on my heel and climbed up the stairs.

I walked to the third door, and just as Marshall said, was my room. The inside was crazy, all blue with light white curtains. A large queen sized bed sat pressed against the wall. I walked in and set my stuff on the bed. The room was complete with a white desk and a matching bookshelf and dresser. A little window seat was tucked away behind the white curtains, a little white pillow sat on the bench. The room was a little girly but I loved the blues.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

I jumped around and looked at Marshall lee leaning against the door frame, this dude seriously sneaky.

"What? I thought that you were downstairs, why are you up here?"

"You took too long Blondie, I had to check and make sure you didn't get lost in this big house."

"I'm not stupid, I think I can figure my way around this house."

"You sure about that, cause you spent you first hour here walking in a circle around the first floor."

I blushed. "Fine, just get on with the tour," I snapped

He grinned and snatched my hand, before I could utter a protest I was being dragged out of my new room and down the hallway.

**Read and review, tell me how well I did on this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews that was cool of you guys. Oh and I forgot the disclaimer last time sooo, I do not own adventure time nor the characters.**

I was tugged down the hall, on the way he pointed out several rooms.

"Bathroom, my room, guest room, bathroom, stairs," he pointed to each door and gave the name, not actually taking me into the room.

He tugged me through a door at the end of the hall way, we were in the kitchen connected to a small living room.

"The kitchen is upstairs?" I questioned

"Well yeah, it can't be downstairs can it?"

I mumbled something that even I couldn't understand. But Marshall lee seemed amused at the stupid question I asked.

"How big is this floor?" I wondered aloud, it did seem bigger than downstairs.

"Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, the kitchen, and dining room."

"Wow," how did they manage to stuff all that up here?

"I had to cut the size of the rooms in half to Fit in the kitchen and dining room, not considering that this used to be the master bedroom and bathroom."

So that's how they did it.

I walked over in to the den and flopped on the couch.

"Ugh," I groaned and shifted on the couch. "I think sitting on rocks would be more comfortable."

"Oh yeah I got that from some homeless guy on the street, he wasn't lying when he said it was harder than a rock."

"Rock is an understatement, this thing should be used as a battering ram, wait did you just say you got this from a homeless guy?"

"Yea, I gave him Five dollars for it."

"Have you washed it since you got it?"

"No, it's perfectly clean."

"Oh I'm sure it is," I said sarcastically. I stood up and walked away from the couch, it was dirty and uncomfortable, totally not worth siting on.

Marshall watched with an amused expression on his face.

"So, Fionna have you had any lunch yet?"

I opened my mouth to respond, my stomach interrupted with a large growl. I felt the blush spread along my cheeks.

"No Marshall, I haven't ate yet."

"Well come on, I'll make you something."

I walked into the kitchen and I followed, the counter tops were a mix of several different counter tops, granite, wood, some sort of concrete. It all seemed to blend though and it gave the kitchen color.

"The budget was gone by the time paint was needed; I scrounged around and used any color I could Find for the cupboards." Marshall casually pointed to the multicolored cupboard doors. The kitchen looked like the owner couldn't choose a color so they mixed it all together.

Marshall stood in the fridge, standing on the bottom shelf as if it were a stepladder. He was peering at the food inside. I walked over and looked in the fridge. There was nothing in there except a old juice container that held a suspicious green liquid.

"What do you even eat?" I asked looking at the contents

"Uh, you know food."

I sighed and started opening drawers and cabinets, looking for something to eat.

"Well help yourself," I heard Marshall say

Finally after much rummaging I came across a bag of chips. I opened them and dug in, they were slightly stale but I was hungry and this was better than the mustard and tuna sandwiches I had left over from the trip.

"You need to grocery shopping, you have like, no food." I said between chews

"I should have bought some food but it completely slipped my mind."

I stared at him quizzically, you needed food to live how could you just forget?

"So let me bring you downstairs, you're starting tomorrow and we already have Mr. Jones coming tomorrow. C'mon you can bring the chips."

"Mathematical," I mumbled following him out of the little kitchen.

We went downstairs and he brought me into the little office.

"Okay here is your stethoscope, and you're I.D, just clip you're I.D on your shirt or pants. Over there," he pointed to the secluded couch in the corner, "that is where we bring an owner if their pet hasn't made it; there is a door right next to it in case a client doesn't want to walk out the way they came."

He walked out of the room and into the black room. "This is for x rays of course, the machine is in the second part of the operation room. He walked out and into the lab "blood testing, microscope, computer," he listed a few of the machines sitting in the room. He walked out and into the operation room. He pointed to the back of the room to an open doorway "we keep the machines back there and wheel them out when they need use. Muzzles are hung on the wall over there," he pointed to them "don't be afraid to use one, okay, the stupid intern that was here before you thought it was inhumane to use it, the guy got the worst bite in his life. Remember Fi, it is used to protect you as well as the animal."

"Fionna," I said pronouncing each syllable "it's Fionna not FiFi of Fi just Fionna, and yes I know how to work a muzzle and I know the consequences if I don't use one on a feral or panicked animal."

He didn't answer but walk out of the room,

"You know the checkup rooms, Ashley will come in on Monday, I'll introduce you then. She is the secretary and keeps the Finances in order."

I nodded.

"Okay, now outside," he went out the front door and walked to the back. in the back was a small stable, that could fit two horses. A few kennels were out back also.

"Bigger kennels for bigger dogs, stable, a few people own horses and I have a degree in large animal practice. And, that's it, done."

I nodded and ate another chip.

"That tour had to be the most boring thing I've done since looking for someone to fill Dr. Burns spot, and I'm sure you'll be a lot more fun than she ever was." He winked at me and I felt a blush spread through my face, uncomfortable and hot.

"Well, I'll go unpack then," I turned and half ran half walked to the house. I felt his eyes on me the whole way back and I couldn't depict the emotions that swirled in my stomach.

True to my words I walked up stairs and into my new room to unpack. I slowly took out the many nurse smocks decorated with dog bones and balls of yarn, I put the last one in, and it was my favorite. Covered in tiny swords, it was what got me in trouble at my last job; the dude was a prick anyway.

I took extra time with everything, refolding already perfectly folded clothes. My mind wandered as my hands continued their task. It seemed like a few short minutes when I heard a knock on my door.

Before I answered Marshall barged in

"Hey fi I ordered some Chinese food, all the way from down town."

"Oh boy, I bet it's one hundred percent edible."

"That's the spirit." He grinned and turned away.

I followed him to the kitchen where several white boxes waited to be opened. Marshall handed me an old chipped clay plate. I filled the plate with everything. Marshall sat on the old couch with his plate in his lap, his was just as full as mine but it looked as if he hadn't touched it. While I had already ate all my rice and I haven't sat down yet. I threw a fortune cookie at him; he caught it without looking in my direction. A smile played at his lips as he unwrapped the cookie and broke it open to reveal the fortune.

I unwrapped my cookie and pulled the fortune out of the cookie. '_You will soon find more adventure in your life_' it said I shrugged and popped the cookie in my mouth

"What does yours say Marshall?"

"Nothing," he shoved the fortune in his pocket.

I plopped down on the ground. I scoped the Chinese noodles into my mouth, enjoying the greasy taste but knowing I would regret it later.

I focused my attention on the television. The news was playing and a very stiff woman was reporting the news in a bland informative voice. I was about to turn my attention back on my food when an interesting report came up.

(You know the voice of a newscaster)

"Another reported missing person, goes by the name of Chelsea mason, disappeared from her home three nights ago, police believe she is somehow connected to the three other people who have gone missing. Her picture appeared on the screen, she was darker hinting to an Italian heritage, her black hair was pinned back and she was smiling brightly into the camera. "if anyone has seen this girl please contact your local police station or call 555-2391"

The anchor passed off the spotlight to a round sweaty man, who was getting interviewed about his new book.

Ii finished off the rest of my food and stood. It had been quiet in the living room and when I looked at Marshall I could see why, he obviously had his head in the clouds. He still hadn't touched his food and I wondered if he would share.

I walked to the kitchen a scrubbed my plate clean. I wandered back over to the couch.

"I'm going to bed Marshall."

He looked up at me "you don't need my permission, unless of course…

I cut him off "no I just want to make sure that no uninvited people make it in there." I emphasized uninvited, trying to get my point across.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't go all 'axe murderer' on you."

"Good"

I walked down the hall way to my room

"Don't forget, you start tomorrow."

I grunted in response.

I closed and locked my door, just in case. I slipped into bed and I was asleep before the sheets stilled around me.

I woke to the shrill song of a bird. I jumped out of bed with a groan, the window had been open all night.

I shooed the bird away and closed the window. I dressed in the average clothes for work, putting on a plain dark blue smock and lighter blue pants; I pulled on my tennis shoes and pulled up my hair. I left my beloved hat and walked downstairs where the smell of coffee promised wakefulness.

I saw Marshall sitting at the desk with a large mug beside him.

"morning." Marshall greeted

I nodded a poured a large cup of coffee, I drank it black and a rush of warmth spread over my body.

I looked up to Marshall standing right next to me.

"C'mon Fionna I'll introduce you to Ashley.

He pulled me to the lobby.

At the desk was a model thin pretty girl that instantly made me insecure about my curvier body type.

'she turned towards us and batted her eyelashes at Marshall, it was sickening how much she was trying to win his affections. For an odd reason I felt anger rolling around my gut.

"oh hey marshy" she said in a nasally voice

"hey Ashley, this is Fionna."

She glared in my direction and I wished I was wearing something similar to her to her pencil skirt and white blouse.

Our glaring session was cut short when a man walked in with three hunting dogs, one of which had a nasty bite on his ear that looked fresh. The closer I looked, I noticed each had a particular nasty bite or scratch.

The man walked up, "I have an appointment, these three had the bright idea of taking on a badger with her babies."

Ashley turned to him. "I'll need you to fill out this paper work while they take them to be fixed up," she said this in a polite tone and I was shocked that could come out of her.

Marshall pointed to me "this is Fionna, the new vet here."

I took Mr. Jones out stretched hand and shook it.

"alright," he said "is alright if I stay out here while you fix them up?"

"yep, no problem, "said Marshall "they'll be out in no time."


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for taking so long, I'll try to update sooner**

I took the dog with the bite on the ear in the back.

I sewed up the bigger cuts and wrapped him up. I was settling into a normal schedule, putting the dog back in a kennel for overnight observation. I walked back out and saw Marshall taking the third dog in the back. I stood uncomfortably by Ashley's desk.

"I hope you know that you have no chance."

I turned towards Ashley

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Don't play dumb I know you've been flirting with him, he's already taken" she pointed at herself "so you better back off."

I scrunched up my forehead, if this girl was going to give me crap I wasn't taking any of it. even if I didn't exactly feel like that way to Marshall.

"You sure he's taken Ashley? I don't think anyone would want to date a bitch like you."

Ashley's eyes narrowed as she sized me up.

I raised an eyebrow at her as Marshall walked he had noticed the friction between us he didn't pay any attention.

"Ashley I need you to tell Mr. Jones that the dogs need to be kept overnight for observation."

"Yeah, of course Marshy" She smiled with sickly sweetness and I felt my lip curl in disgust.

"Thanks, come on fi, I'll show you what I do at the dull parts of this job."

I smiled at him then turned to Ashley and flashed her a larger smile. I followed Marshall out of the room. Genuinely happy that I had made Ashley irritated.

He walked to the back of the clinic and went through a door that connected with the stables and larger kennels. I followed and wondered what we could possibly be doing. He walked out of the kennel area and went up a ladder right next to the door. I followed and stepped up and onto the roof.

He handed me a bucket and I looked inside. There was a bunch of acorns and pinecones inside the bucket.

"Alright Fionna, see that building right there." He pointed to a medium professional looking building. The sign placed out in the front said it was a research facility.

"Yea, I see it."

"Watch carefully young padawan." He took one of the pine cones and hurled it at the building hitting one of the windows.

"oh my gosh, Marshall what are you doing!"

He didn't reply but threw three more, all hitting the window.

"Watch carefully Fionna. In 5…4…3…2…1," a tall man dressed in tan slacks a white polo and a lab coat walked out. He began inspecting the window and the pine cones laying on the floor.

"This is the part." Marshall whispered maniacally

Marshall scooped up a bunch of acorns and unleashed them on the unsuspecting victim. The first one hit him on the back of the head, hard. He turned to get the rest hitting his face. He looked over toward us.

"Get down! Don't let him see you, or he'll turn you into a toad or something."

Marshall pulled me down by my elbow and we crouched behind the air conditioner. We were too late.

"Marshall lee I saw you, I swear one of these days I'm going to get you." The guy's angry voice was yelling at Marshall. Marshall didn't seem worried about the threats; he chuckled and threw a bunch more acorns.

"C'mon fi, its fun,"

Looking at the acorn with suspicion I picked one up

"This is a bad idea" I grumbled and threw it at the guy.

"Sorry" I yelled as the projectile left my hand. I knew I would hit him, I had great aim. I watched as it hit him square in the forehead. He dropped like a bag of rocks.

I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands. I didn't mean to throw it so hard.

"Oh my god, oh my god." I ran down the ladder and over to the guy. I heard Marshall laughing as he followed.

I ran over to the guy, his hair was all ruffled and he had fell in a mud puddle, a purple bruise was forming where I threw the acorn.

"Oh god," I whispered.

The hand swung around and grabbed my ankle. I screamed in surprise, which in my combat mode turned into a battle cry. I kicked him and he grunted. His hand let go of my ankle.

"Ugh what in the blazes is wrong with you veterinarians?" he groaned.

"I'm sorry, so, so, so sorry" I bent down and pulled him up by his hand. I tried to brush off some of the mud but it was pointless, he was a mess.

He opened his eyes in a squint, when he saw me though they widened to show stunning purple eyes. Did he wear contacts?

"I'm garret Peterson bu-"

"Fionna c'mon we gotta problem." Marshall interrupted.

I knew my expression changed from, polite guilty niceness to all business.

"Sorry Garret I'll need to talk to you later."

"Oh yes and please call me gumball."

"Uh, okay gumball"

I ran back to the clinic. Up to Marshall

"So what's up?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, I just don't want to you to talk to Mr. Perfect. He's a total buzz kill."

"Hmm, Well I'm going to do some work that doesn't involve insulting innocent people."

"I hardly call him innocent" Marshall said.

I raised an eyebrow but he didn't explain what gumball could be guilty of. I sighed and walked inside to fill out the paper work for the day. I had plenty of time to figure out these people.


	4. Chapter 4

After a week of working with Marshall, I had my own pattern. I would wake up and head down stairs, where Marshall would leave a cup of coffee with wiped cream piled on top. I had let it slip that I had an obsession with whipped cream and loved it on my coffee or any warm beverage, since then he had made my coffee every day and added a truck load of whip cream wiped cream. It was rather sweet of him.

With my coffee I would walk to the office where I checked my schedule, and from there I did whatever Ashley had put down, which, was a little concerning. Due to how she reacted towards Marshall and me, I wouldn't put it past her to do something drastic like, possibly, having me go into town for a patient and end up getting run over because she paid a hit man to take me down. But until then I just had to remain vigilant. She only glared at me and said snarky remarks behind my back.

I wasn't bothered though, every time she said something rude I didn't become upset. Each time I seemed to notice another flaw in Mrs. I'm-too-good-for-my-own-shoes. She was a phony, her bleached hair, her 'make-up' that was the same shade of peanut butter, and didn't match the rest of her pale skin. Don't get me wrong she was pretty… if you stood ten miles away in the fog with dirt in your eyes and hung upside down. But until that happened she was just some phony bully.

It always made me feel better when she left, and every day I would have a little mental dance when six rolled around and she left to go home.

Marshall had given me some money to go grocery shopping and gave me directions. He said to buy whatever. So I bought about six boxes of spaghetti noodles and sauce to go with it, plus four things of whipped cream. I was still eating spaghetti. After four days of the pasta for lunch and dinner I still loved it. (For breakfast I had some sort of fruit or just my coffee.)

I was walking around town on Sunday enjoying the sunshine that kissed my cheeks, it was morning and everyone was in church again, I had the street to myself. Sitting in the same bench from when I first got here, I closed my eyes and listened intently to the birds chattering and singing little tunes.

Letting out a large sigh, I felt perfectly content sitting perfectly still in the morning sunshine. My eyes flickered open. A little rustle, the birds had stopped their noise and the hairs on the back of my neck prickled and I glanced around. Maybe someone had skipped out on church? I tried to convince myself but I knew that wasn't it.

I stood slowly, at last minute I looked down at my sneakers, double checking my shoe laces, just in case an epic escape was needed.

With quiet steps I walked toward the rustle. It was coming from the butcher shop and I felt instantly wary. Butcher shops plus strange noises ended in a homicide and a dead Fionna.

Swiveling my head to the side I searched for danger. Glancing left and right , I heard the rustle again followed with a whimper and I crept towards the paper bag that it came from. I quickly ripped the bag to the side and was faced with a, puppy?

"You? You're the little bugger that almost had me peeing myself?" I questioned the puppy.

The little golden retriever stared up at me with wide innocent brown eyes. My heart practically melted at the sight and I scooped up the little puppy in my arms. Checking his vitals like any good vet, he seemed healthy except for the fact that he was a little underweight.

"C'mon puppy, let's go get you some food." I cooed to the bundle of fur.

Walking behind the shop I didn't notice the hushed voices from where I was headed. One glance at the people and I immediately turned back to the side of the shop and smashed myself against the wall. With a silent curse I snuck a glance to the two people who seemed to be arguing. My pulse pounded in my ears, I felt sweat bead on my forehead as I peeked at the people.

Whatever it was certainly wasn't a person. Wings sprouted from its back like an angel, little feathers covered the wings. Talons with a matching beak glinted in the dark alley behind the shop; even in the dim light I knew that the talons and beak were wickedly sharp. The scariest thing was that the bright blue eyes, peanut butter like complexion and bleached hair was frightening familiar.

"Dear glod," I thought "it's Ashley" my breath quickened at the thought of how much Ashley hated me. How much she would love to sink those long talons into my thin skin.

Taking gulping breaths I tried to slow my breathing. I turned to look again the other person (monster, thing, angel?) had leathery wings, spikes protruded through the wings and I could see veins spider webbing across the black silk appendages, despite the terror I ached to touch the wings and feel the texture under my hands. That was all I could see from his back, although I was sure that if he turned he would look horrific.

The puppy squirmed in my arms and was whimpering, his little teeth sinking into my fingers. The two people didn't seem to notice the noise the pup was making, instead they seemed to be locked in a battle of gazes, to intent on the others eyes to notice the wailing puppy in my arms.

I gasped when his teeth sunk into my wrist, and I dropped the puppy, which ran down the alley screaming in fear. Blood dripped from my wrist and, as if in slow motion it dripped down to the cement ground. The reaction was immediate Ashley/ bird woman screeched at me, fully transforming into a beast.

Teeth grew in the beak and her back arched as it became boney and grew, her ribcage was now barrel like and the rest of her body looked painfully thin, she was emaciated. Spikes erupted out of her back, one for each vertebrae. Her talons grew larger and her clothes were shreds on her now bird like body. Her eyes were all black the same as a demon. Whatever part seemed like an angel was now deformed and belonged to hell. Frozen in fear I watched as the other winged person turn around to look at me. His black hair, pale skin and plaid red shirt tipped me off to who it was.

"M-M-M-Marshall?" I shrieked, falling on my butt in my rush to back up, I tripped over something, probably a trash can lid.

I hurried to my feet and ran, faster than ever before. With startling realization I heard the beat of wings behind me. My heart was exploding with the adrenaline and fear coursing through my veins.

"Help!" I screamed desperately. "Someone!"

I ran until I tripped. I couldn't help but feel the irony of the situation, I would never again ridicule a horror story victim, if I ever saw I horror story again.

I smashed my head onto the street; warmth spread from my temple and reached my shirt. My last glance was of pink loafers.

I opened my eyes and the first thing that I thought was.

'Did I really open my eyes or is it just really dark?' the second was 'why am I tied to a chair?'

"Fionna, good you're awake. Took you awhile,"

I turned my head to the voice that was very familiar, as in bubble gum familiar.

"Garret? Why is it so dark in here?"

"It's gumball." He hissed "and for you it's dark, not for me."

"Well why isn't it dark for you, do have some sort of night vision goggles on?"

"no." he said irritated, I rose an eyebrow, or I think I did.

"You're blind"

I gaped and looked right at him (or I think I did)

"It's temporary; you did hit your head very hard. It will last for a couple hours to a couple weeks, but, one can never be too sure. It could last a couple years." I could hear him pacing around me and I gritted my teeth. I was so disoriented.

"Listen, gumball, garret, whatever, I've gone through a lot in the past, whatever many hours. I suggest you don't anger the blind, angry and possibly rabid blonde. Who is very angry."

He chuckled and my fury went up a notch.

"What are you going to do huh? You can't fight me, you can't out smart me and you can't escape in your state. You are completely vulnerable, at my mercy." His face was near mine, I could feel his breath on my face, I gagged at the sickly sweet smell of hubba bubba bubblegum, this guy was a total psychopath.

"What do you want?" I demanded

"Do I want? Well, Fi," he mocked. "It's a long story, so you better sit down." I could almost feel his smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so everything about vampires I made up, so don't go online researching vampires for hours just to prove me wrong. That would be silly.**

"Does this have to do with the whole, hit you in the head with an acorn and giving you a concussion? You did say you were going to get Marshall lee. But I think temporary blindness and kidnapping is a little extreme."

He scoffed, "No. That was some petty thing he liked to do when we were kids, he terrorized me and I would complain and seem angry."

"So you weren't angry."

"Not about that."

"Well what then." I leaned forward in my seat a little, in anticipation for his next crazy scheme.

"It all started in high school." He began

"Did he steal your girlfriend?" I remarked

I felt the seat tip and I was leaning back, held in place by gumball/ garret/ bozo's hand. I felt the icy cold of a blade held under my chin. I thin slice of my skin and I tensed as blood rolled down the side of my neck. I was quickly reminded that bird monsters behind a butcher shop weren't the only thing that could kill me.

"Don't interrupt." He hissed

I fell back down on all four legs of the chair. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Anyway, Marshall has always had this thing about him, he shies away from sunlight, and he doesn't eat anything unless it's really rare or red. I would never forget the time we were kids and we came across a dead squirrel. I dared Marshall to touch it and as soon as his fingers brushed its fur it jumped up bit me and ran off. Like it had only been sleeping.

Marshall had an ability to charm people as well, he could get any girl or persuade any teacher to excuse him of a detention or give him an A.

Well I turned a blind eye to all of his, oddities, until my sister started to become interested. She would follow him around; she even stole one of his socks, saying it smelled like him."

I raised my eyebrows, stealing socks, really?

"I told her to stop following him around. Ashley had just shown up and they were dating. My sister wouldn't listen." I could feel the glare of his eyes staring into me. For some reason my stomach and heart lurched at the thought of Marshall dating Ashley.

"She went missing, she was gone. And I know I know that he did it. He took her somewhere and killed her. Probably drank her blood and left her drained body in a ditch."

"Wait, wait." I interrupted; ignoring the consequences "Are you implying that Marshall is a vampire?" my voice raised two octaves. "And that he killed your sister?"

"Yes, that is not all though."

I waited, under any other circumstances I would have laughed at Marshall lee, the nice, sweet vet, who was mischievous in a fun way, being accused blood thirsty murder, but after yesterday or however many hours ago it didn't seem so impossible.

"I researched for years hiding behind the façade of a research facility. I have discovered every single thing about the vampire race, holy water, sunlight and wooden stakes. Each one I tried on Marshall, none of them worked. So I chipped of some of the blood from the pencil I stabbed his hand with, I took it to several gypsies and fortune tellers.

He's not only vampire. He was a fourth demon a fourth vampire and half human. The teller gave me a large book and told me to 'rid the world of evil.' And, Fionna, you would never guess what I found out. The mix of demon blood and vampire blood creates a whole different type of species, not even considered a hybrid. These beings don't even have a name, and there is little information on them. Fortunately for me, I discovered a very peculiar weakness of these new breed of monster."

I felt my stomach swirl and I wondered if I would throw up.

"These monsters have a companion, a mate if you will. Someone who is the perfect blood match and perfect soul mate. Someone they will bond with forever." His hands wrapped around my hair and he tugged it painfully. "Here's the kicker Fionna. If their mate dies so do they, unable to go on without the presence of their mate. You would never guess who Marshall's mate is." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers up and down my neck.

"Ashley?" I whispered.

He chuckled. "Nope, I think you know."

I stayed silent.

"when you assaulted me with that acorn you're finger prints were left on the acorn, so I took the liberty of scanning the print into my data base, a few stolen hairs from your pillow and voila, Fionna DNA, capable of telling me your genetic material. With that I was able to match it up with Marshall." He began snarling. "You were the perfect match genetically." I heard the splintering of wood, he was mad. "It is truly unfair Fionna, truly unfair." My eyes grew round (figuratively, still couldn't see...duh) at each thing he said, his reaction to the whole me-being-the-mate-to-a-vamp-demon-thingy, I knew what this was. I gaped like a fish. "You're, you're in, l-love wi-with Marshall." I gasped "Good God, I cannot believe it."

I waited for his reply, as I couldn't read his face in my current situation, I knew he was though, the way he talked about Marshall and I. the extra venom lased in his voice. I gasped, "I wasn't your sister who had the obsession, it was you! Marshall didn't kill anyone." I struggled in my seat. "You, you bastard I bet you don't even have a sister! You were trying to turn me away from Marshall." I stopped, panting from struggling and shouting.

Hands were placed on my shoulders. "I didn't know you were so smart Fionna, you do prove the stereotypical blond wrong, but you have one thing wrong. My sister did love Marshall; they had a relationship that I could not stand." He shouted. "My own sister having a relationship with the man I love!" his fingers dug into my shoulder and I could feel the prick of claws, 'please not let him be a monster' I pleaded in my head, the change in his voice confirmed my suspicion, his voice came out distorted in grunts and snarls. "Marshall can only be mine!" he hissed "It was my sister's fault, I killed her to keep Marshall, I saved Marshall from having to date the wrong person, to love the wrong person. I am the most compatible, the most fitting, and the most perfect mate for him to ever have. That is why I must kill you; I need to protect Marshall and mine's love."

"Why didn't you just kill Ashley, they dated right! Ashley is probably his mate." I hoarsely whispered.

"Silly little girl don't you know that Ashley isn't human, she cannot be his mate."

"Bu-but you're not human either! You can't be his mate."

I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth.

I hand slapped me over the face. I felt a trickled of blood drip from my lip.

"We're different, we'll make it work, you don't understand, we are perfect together."

"You can't kill me, it will kill Marshall too!"

He shrugged, "the teller wasn't that specific, they are very vague."

"You're willing to risk Marshall's life?"

He leaned closer, snarling "I'm willing to risk everything."

I felt the air swoosh and I knew he was springing in to kill me with his claws, probably ending me the same way as his sister. At this moment i was thankful for being without my sight, I wouldn't have to watch him kill me.


	6. Chapter 6

**This was supposed to go in the last chapter...oops so read it and then go onto the next chapter. Read the bottom of the last chapter if it helps.**

I felt the claws dragging slowly down my arm, slicing through muscle sinew and tendons like butter. I screamed in pain. What was he doing, this was supposed to be quick, dead in less than ten seconds with no pain. Or maybe he was going to drag it on make me feel the pain of each blow. Tears threatened my eyes. I didn't want to die, let alone suffer.

Where was my knight in shining armor? More importantly where was Marshall?

**Okay, okay sorry you guys, you all have the right to punch me in the face for not updating or whatever. So read!**

I was hot. It was too hot. Was I … you know where. I started to panic; I never really did anything bad, other than steal Cake's yarn she used for knitting to make into awesome string puppets that turned into awesome string tangles.

And that one time I punched that kid in the face.

And that one time I punched the old dude in the face.

And the one time I punched the middle aged mom in the face.

They all deserved it, I mean who stands on the edge of a field and watches kids run around with a ball. That is creepy!

Oh, and that onetime I punched that fish in the face.

Well maybe I did do a little bit of wrong things, but since when did punching suspicious people and fish count as a bad thing.

It got hotter and hotter until cold seemed to splash on me.

I jolted up, soaking wet and now cold. About twenty wool blankets were piled on top of me and I could barely breathe, or sit up.

My eyes met two black ones. Marshall was right in front of me hovering over the bed. Wait hovering?

"Marshall! You're floating; we need to go get you to a doctor that's not right.

His eyes were serious and he pushed my shoulders down against the bed, my bed. I was in my room, how did I get here again?

"Wait how did I get here, what happened marsh?"

He scratched the back of his head; his face was scrunched in frustration.

"You don't remember?" he asked with a high level of intensity, I felt nervous and I shifted uncomfortably n my nest of blankets.

"Remember what? Re-mem-ber…" I tasted the word on my tongue, savoring each syllable. "Remember, re… remember…"

I looked at Marshall with wide watery blue eyes.

"Remember!" I shrieked. "where is he! I screamed, "I can't I can't get me away!" I screamed I brought my arm to my face, it was bandaged heavily and still blood was seen seeping through the layers of cotton gauze.

"Where's gumball?" I asked with a certain clarity and calm that spooked even me.

Marshall didn't hesitate. "dead." He said with disdain, as if killing a phsyco was gross but common, like swatting a fly.

I recognized the stages of shock and I began to sob.

"Marsh, He was going to ki-kill me." I began to hiccup and he leaned down and hugged me. I squeezed him back so tight that I was sure he couldn't breathe.

"You're not human." I whispered, I knew he could hear because his head was so close to mine.

"No" he confirmed in a sort of defeat.

"When did you know?" I took a deep breath. "That I was your, er, companion?"

"When I first met you," his voice was soft and like a melody.

I buried my head into his shoulder; I was tired and wet from whatever Marshall dumped on me.

"okay." I said.

"Okay? Marshall said angrily. "You almost died Fionna? And know you're eternally bound to me and all you say is 'okay'? I practically ruined your life." He sighed in defeat.

"Yeah," I said, a little muffled from my spot in his shoulder. "You practically did."

His shoulders sagged.

"Hey!" I exclaimed "you 'practically' ruined it, it isn't ruined just practically ruined, different from the real thing. So you can be my boyfriend and I'll be your girlfriend, even though you are a supernatural beast that has creepy wings and pointy ears. We'll be just like every supernatural romance book out there. You'll see it'll be great and we will end up prancing to the sunset together."

"Oh I can't go into the sun for a long time, or I'll die."

"That's nice?" I said a little confused "how can you go in the sun anyway?"

"sunscreen." He answered

"Oh, well I'm going back to sleep. And can you take about fifteen of these blankets off, where did you get them anyway, there really good quality." I picked at the tight wool stitches.

Marshall was floating away now, handing me a glass of water to drink from. I took a swig waiting for his answer.

"An old lady was selling them.

"So you bought them all?" I asked with a full mouth

"Nah, I stole them."

I spewed my water on Marshall in surprise.

"You stole from a helpless old lady!" I exclaimed.

Marshall scowled. "I would hardly call that _thing_ I took those blankets from helpless; she almost took out my eye with her knitting needles."

"mmhmm." I raised my eyebrows in suspicion before I lay back down in my bed. I felt much better with the blankets off and I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I was tired, I had stayed in my cozy room all day and night for the past four days, Marshall had come up to see me each day, but I pretended to sleep each time I heard his feet come up the stairs.

I knew he knew that I was faking to sleep, mostly because while I slept my heart rate slowed, which he could hear and because he had prodded me with his finger and said. "Fionna I know you're not sleeping."

I was dressed in my favorite pajamas, and the bright pink robe that my sister gave me, the pink was not me but it smelled like home.

I was afraid to look in the mirror; it had been awhile since my last shower and I had approximately no sleep from the past days, I was plagued with nightmares. Gumball killing me, eating my face, eating my sister face, and the worse one was him killing Marshall.

I had developed my own sort of bond with him, everyday when he came into my room he would sit on the edge of my bed and tell me everything.

His childhood, his mother, who was not a nice woman, his favorite foods and things, I began to know more about Marshall than I knew about me. I glanced around the room, plates were stacked up, from where I had ate the meals Marshall got me.

I climbed out of bed and slipped on my 'ADVENTURE!' slippers that used to say "every step is closer to adventure!" but after years of use the sound didn't work anymore. I shuffled to the shower, if I didn't wash myself now I never would. Just swim in misery, clouded with haunting dreams.

I walked into the hallway. The short distance across my room seemed impossibly long the hallway would feel longer.

I swung the door open and was greeted with roses. Roses had been stapled or taped to the wall, pointing in and arrow to the floor. I looked at my feet that were atop a bunch of petals that littered the floor.

I followed the path of rose petals, my curiosity was peaked, I hoped for a surprise at the end of the petals, was it a romantic gesture from Marshall? I followed the petals to the kitchen and into the living room, a card rested at the end of the petals, I picked it up a ripped the envelope open, I almost shredded the letter in my haste.

This is what it said,

Dear Fionna,

I made this letter and trail of petals to get you out of bed, I know the insomnia you've been suffering and I hereby invite you to a sleep over in my room. I promise, nothing you don't want will happen. I will be waiting you in the hall outside my room right after work, you probably don't know but it's around six and we open in two hours, please come down, people are missing you.

I know this is all awkward, but it will be better if you let me help you.

Love

I miss

Marshall

I traced the indents of where he crossed out love, and the beginning of I miss you. I really like Marshall, and I wanted him to be happy. I clambered back down the hallway and into the bathroom, taking a long hot shower.

When I stepped from the shower, smoke wafted off me and my skin was tinged pink from the brutal heat. I walked to my room and put on a blue shirt and my lucky jeans. Slipping on my battered sneakers I slipped down the stairs and into the clinic.

I breathed in the air of animals and medicine. I missed the unique combination of stinks.

I peeked over the wall and gazed down the hallway, empty. It must have been seven thirty, shouldn't Marshall be up by now and getting prepared for the day. I sneaked down the hall and into the office. I checked the schedule. four dentals scheduled, three check-ups and one surgery, Marshall was booked.

A note on the bottom, it said, "dog fighting picks up on the fourth be prepared for fight wounds" I checked the date and it was the fourth.

Dumb Marshall, he had too much on his plate, and Wednesday was always filing day, so he would also have to file.

I knew Ashley was out of the picture so he would also have to take calls.

My ears perked as I heard the telltale sound of the door banging open and the rush of warm air confirmed my suspicion. I turned my back slowly. There was the first patient, standing at his side was the owner, a bigger man with a red nose. I pasted on a smile. Just another day.

After I had given the last dog it's dental, I climbed the stairs, kicking off my shoes and pulling off my shirt, revealing a blue sports bra. I had always been self-conscious about my weight, having a curvy body that was hard to shop for didn't help. But I had no flab to speak of so what was the point?

I slipped into my room, my other pajamas were dirty, so I pulled on my newer ones, that were fluffy and soft, I slipped in a tank top as well. I reached to the letter I had placed on my vanity.

I bit my lip looking down at it. I stared for about three minutes. Marshall had been in the surgery room all day, the surgery had gone differently than expected so it took extra long, I hadn't seen him at all today.

My brows set in determination, I was no chicken and what was the big deal, Marshall and I would be together no matter what due to the whole companion ship thing.

Before I lost my courage I ran out the door and down the hallway. I knocked on Marshall's door. While I waited I tugged nervously at my pjs. After three minutes I was about to leave. I turned and walked back down the hall, looking at my socked feet and the inexpressible sadness that welled from my heart and shot all the way to my fingers.

Of course, I crashed into the wall, except walls weren't in the middle of a hall way and they didn't have arms or smell like mint and winter.

Large black eyes gazed into my blue ones; I felt a blush spread across my cheeks, his hands were around my arms so I didn't fall backward from hitting him.

His hand slid down to mine, I clutched it tightly and we walked down the hall to his room. No words were shared, no one led the other and no one dragged behind. We both matched paces evenly. He opened the door to his room I walked inside and curled onto the bed. I paid no heed to the colors of the room, or the way the silk sheets felt cool against my tired body.

Marshall climbed in after me, fully clothed, shoes and everything. I reached for him the same time he reached for me. I pressed my face into his chest and sobbed. I must have cried for hours, ruining his shirt.

I cried myself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

** The last chapter…ever dun dun dunnnnnnn!**

I woke up on the roof. My first reaction was to scream, find Marshall and then beat the shiznit out of him. But when I fully opened my eyes I gasped in surprise. A few feet away from me was a table, a bowl sat in the middle piled with spaghetti I felt like crying with happiness. Something I had learned from Marshall over the past few days is that he could not cook anything. But I never had spaghetti I didn't like before and burnt flavor isn't so bad.

It was dark out and I was pretty sure Marshall had brought me out here when I fell asleep and made me all the spaghetti to make me feel better. I walked over to the giant bowl of spaghetti; I didn't see any plates just a really big fork. Marshall had given me no choice.

Five minutes later, or so my wrist watch said, Marshall came up. he had a plate and fork with him.

Oops.

Already a third of the spaghetti was gone and I was groaning in satisfaction. I loved spaghetti soo much. Marshall, seeing me lying on the air conditioning vent with an almost empty bowl of spaghetti, grinned. He walked over to me and climbed on the vent with me. he took the spaghetti and put it on the roof floor.

I shifted on the vent to face him, he did the same. We faced each other, both of us daring the other to make the first move.

Marshall leaned in to kiss me; I ignored the angry creek of the vent. I leaned in closer when our lips met it was like falling.

My eyes flickered open, and I broke apart from Marshall. we were falling, the air vent had loosened, unable to take both out weight and was falling down into the clinic. I let out a scream as the vent fell onto an unsuspecting Ashley. We hit her with a sickening _crunch_ purple goo flew all over the place, splattering the walls and dripping all over us. I shook in disgust, Ashley goo smelled terrible.

Marshal was laughing hysterically. When he calmed I gave him a look.

"We just crushed Ashley!"

Marshall shrugged a smirk playing at his lips. "It was one way to get rid of her."

I shook my head in disbelief, I wasn't sad Ashley just got squashed just kind of in shock that I was covered in her goo.

Marshall leaned toward me, his lips met mine and I got the same sensation but instead it was like I was flying. My heart sped.

We had finally had our first real kiss.


End file.
